


Best Present Ever

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Christmas Gift Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Presents, Crack, M/M, Wordcount: 250, silliness, this is honestly ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets Lucifer a Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetrichorPerfume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/gifts).



> Merry Christmas PetrichorPerfume! I'm trying out something new which I hope you'll like.

Lucifer’s pouting. “Christmas is a silly holiday with silly traditions and I don’t want to come and open presents in front of your tree,” he huffs while Michael tugs insistently on his hand.

“Come on, Luci. I’ve got you a really good present and I promise you’ll like it,” Michael pleads, but Lucifer is having none of it.

“Christmas is a time when people start making models of angels in dresses and sticking them on trees and it’s all silly and I’m not coming.”

“If you come I’ll help you prank Gabriel in someone’s Nativity play later,” Michael bribes, and Lucifer pouts for just long enough to seem like he’s reluctant before he gives in.

“Oh, _okay then_. If you insist.”

Michael beams with delight. “Alright, this way. Close your eyes, and no peeking!” He covers Lucifer’s eyes with his hands while he tries to steer him in the direction of the tree, and then removes them again. “Okay, you can look.”

Lucifer does, his eyes opening so that his gaze lands on the figure sat beneath the tree. It’s nothing like all the other wrapping paper-covered presents scattered around, instead left unwrapped but with a glittery, red, festive ribbon tied in his long brown hair. Luci’s jaw drops. “Sammy?”

Sam smiles at him. “Missed you.”

Lucifer doesn’t even manage an “I missed you too,” before he’s suddenly flung himself onto Sam and wrapped his arms around him. “Oh Mika, thank you so much! This is the best present _ever_!”


End file.
